


Coffee Might Lead To Forever

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Chris is the best, F/M, Fluff, daughter - Freeform, meet cute, proposal, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Airport Hero [7:33pm]: I’m in town for a few weeks. Want to get coffee sometime? Little one is welcome, of course.Your hand stopped mid motion in bringing the wine to your mouth and you stared at the text. Coffee? Oh God…You didn’t date. You didn’t do anything. You had your online ghostwriting, your daughter, and the part time gig at the bookstore. Coffee? You didn’t do coffee. You didn’t date.But this was special. And he had just been a huge help to you. Coffee was okay, right? Coffee didn’t mean forever. It didn’t mean dating, a commitment, a divorce, or anything big and permanent. You loved coffee. This was just meeting a nice man for coffee. Famous or not, he was nice.——You meet Chris at the airport. A year later, he’s got your daughter in on a surprise.





	Coffee Might Lead To Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask on tumblr that I couldn’t resist. Chris and a toddler?! Heck yes! I hope you enjoy!

“Babydoll, dinner is ready!” You called out for your three year old daughter, settling the little purple tray at the kitchen table, her ABC chicken nuggets arranged to say PUPPY with her drink in one square, carrots in another and the dreaded peas in the middle. You laughed to yourself as you awaited the battle that would surely ensue when she finally saw her dinner. 

 

Not hearing little feet, you called again, knowing for sure Chris had heard you. Your apartment was small, only two bedrooms, one level with one hallway. Your voice couldn’t get lost and Chris had great hearing. You rolled your eyes as your poured yourself a cup of coffee, smiling as you wondered what they were up to. 

 

———-

 

You’d met Chris a year earlier, in the middle of Logan Airport. He’d been coming off a flight from Los Angeles and you and your daughter had been arriving home from a trip to Florida to see your parents. Luck would have it that in the time it took you to deplane with your little one, get her in and out of the bathroom for a quick change and steer her toward the small gift shop for a snack, his plane had landed. At the time you were none the wiser, living your very normal single parent life, exhausted and frantic as you lost sight of her in the crowd. Every parent’s worst nightmare. Calling for her, scanning every direction, your heart beating frantic with terror, she’d appeared before you moments later, at the hand of a man who you deemed your hero as tears of relief filled your eyes. Chris had bumped into your daughter, who too was upset, and lead her back to you. Seeing your frazzled state and how you, figuratively and literally had your hands full, he had graciously offered to help you down to baggage claim. 

 

You hadn’t recognized him right off— he looked familiar but you couldn’t place it. And amidst your panic that was the least of your worries. He explained he had nowhere to be when you’d said he didn’t have to help. A little too nervous to accept help from someone you didn’t know, you’d been gently arguing with him when you finally placed his face in your mind. Embarrassed, you relented, without a fuss, adding several  _ If you’re sure’ _ s to be sure he was. Seeming none the wiser of your recognition, he told you over and over he was glad to help, that he was used to this with his sister.

 

Your daughter, who had never known a stranger, took to him immediately. By baggage claim they were besties. His ease with her surprised you; not many men acted as excited as he did over the stuffed unicorn she pulled from her tiny backpack. He gave her every ounce of his attention, except when he’d peer up at you with a smile. 

 

You gathered your luggage, let him help you to your Uber. You weren’t sure at the time if it was the lack of ring on your finger that made him ask, but he’d asked that you text him to let him know you got home okay. “You’ve got your hands full,” he had grinned so kindly, giving your little world a high five before she climbed into the back of the SUV, car seat waiting, “just do me this favor, let me know you get home okay. I’m committed now, I’ve gotta follow through,” he’d thrown you a wink and you had once again relented, imputing his number into your phone. You didn’t have to text him, you decided. And maybe you wouldn’t, you considered. Your daughter spoke of him the whole way home, her new friend having left quite the impression. 

 

Upon arriving back to your apartment just outside the city, exhausted child sprawled on the couch and laundry in the washing machine, you’d finally sent him a text because your conscience got the better of you.

 

**You [7:15pm]:** We’re home and settled. Thank you again for your help. I always do it alone, having help was fantastic, thank you! 

 

Setting your phone down, sure he wouldn’t reply because why would  _ Chris Evans _ respond to you,  _ Miss Single Parent Airport Disaster _ ? Reminding yourself that next time would be better and you wouldn’t lose your child again, you carried your little one off to bed, tucking her under her Paw Patrol comforter. She hardly moved, an adorably shuddering sigh and she was back to a deep sleep. 

 

Pouring a small glass of wine and finding your phone on the counter, a new message notification waiting for you. Opening it, you couldn’t fight the awe factor that set in. 

 

**Airport Hero [7:17pm]:** Hey! I'm glad I was in the right place at the right time. It really was my pleasure, seriously. Your daughter is great! 

 

**You [7:29pm]:** She’s the best. I know I’m biased but I think she’s pretty fantastic ;) And she thought you were the greatest ever. Passed out telling me about your dog. 

 

The small typing bubble popped right up and your heart skipped. You sipped your wine. So apparently texting with Chris Evans was a thing. Who knew?

 

**Airport Hero [7:32pm]:** lol! Glad I made an impression. You both definitely made one too : ) 

 

The words warmed you. If you never spoke again, at least you knew maybe you didn’t make a terrible only impression. 

 

He was texting again before you could reply so you waited. His next text had you floored. 

 

**Airport Hero [7:33pm]:** I’m in town for a few weeks. Want to get coffee sometime? Little one is welcome, of course. 

 

Your hand stopped mid motion in bringing the wine to your mouth and you stared at the text. Coffee? Oh God…

 

You didn’t date. You didn’t do  _ anything _ . You had your online ghostwriting, your daughter, and the part time gig at the bookstore. Coffee? You didn’t do coffee. You didn’t date. 

 

But this was special. And he had just been a huge help to you. Coffee was okay, right? Coffee didn’t mean forever. It didn’t mean dating, a commitment, a divorce, or anything big and permanent. You loved coffee. This was just meeting a nice man for coffee. Famous or not, he  _ was _ nice. 

 

You realized not soon enough you’d been staring a your phone for several minutes. You hurried to reply as soon as you came to your decision. 

 

**You [7:44pm]:** Coffee would be really nice. I can do Monday morning, if that’s works. Anytime between 9 and 1. 

 

He was writing you back and you felt a smile growing on your lips. 

 

**Airport Hero [7:45pm]:** Monday is perfect. 10am? Mainstreets Cafe, Concord?

 

**You [7:46pm]** : I love Concord, that’s perfect. 

 

————

 

One year and one big secret relationship later, you were still waiting for your daughter and Chris to emerge for dinner. In her defense, Chris had just gotten back after being gone for almost a month and she’d missed him terrible. As you approached the bedroom, you wouldn’t have been surprised to find him tied up so he couldn’t leave again. Laughing to yourself at the image, you pushed the already ajar door fully open, giggles telling you they were in there. 

 

“Did neither of you hear me call for—  _ ohh _ ,” you gasped as you stared down at your almost four year old, holding up a black ring box with what was very much a diamond ring inside staring up at you. 

 

“Mama, Chris wants to know if we will marry him?” She blurted out. Your eyes flew to Chris as he kneeled behind her on one knee, his handsome bearded face looking as hopeful as ever. “I said  _ yeah _ but he said you have to say yes too.” 

 

You dropped to your own knees in front of your sweet child, tears filling your eyes. For all you’d dreamed of for the both of you, you hadn’t ever thought a man would love you both the way Chris had. It had almost seemed too good to be true. “That what you want, baby? For us to be a family?” 

 

“Yeah, mama. Chris says we can keep him.” 

 

You pulled her in, hugging her tightly to your chest. You reached for Chris, who’d been watching the exchange with his own watery eyes, embracing both of them as best you could. The fact he was asking to marry you, had asked your daughter first and then incorporated her in the proposal… your heart ached with joy. This was the man you’d never known you’d needed in your life. 

 

“Yes,” you cried against them both, “Yes!” Chris held you tighter as you accepted and your daughter began to squirm, held still for too long. She wormed out of your hold as you and Chris meshed together perfectly, a few quick kisses shared as you repeated  _ yes, yes, yes _ against his lips. 

 

“Mama! Put the ring on!” She thrust it at you and you both laughed, pulling away and sniffling. He took the ring from the box, and slipped it on. It was classic—a round solitaire on a platinum band. You stared at it until Chris pulled out another box, handing it to your daughter. 

 

“And this one's for you, Peanut,” he told her as she excitedly opened the box like it was Christmas morning. A tiny heart ring lay inside and your daughter squealed with joy at having her own. “Couldn’t get one and not the other,” he explained to you, kissing your forehead as the three of you sat on her bedroom floor, basking in the moment. 

 

“You’re perfect,” you murmured, looking up to find his blue eyes glistening down at you. 

 

“Nah. But you two have made my  _ life _ perfect.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
